Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones
|1}}/encabezado}} Free! wiki Hola, quisiera comentarte que no creo posible que puedas adoptar la Wikia ya que hasta ahora sólo tienes una contribución en tal. Pero de todos modos, por favor, espera la respuesta de Zeist , ya que el tiene la última palabra. --[[User:Deviantserpent|'Deviant']][[User talk:Deviantserpent|'Serpent']] 00:49 2 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hola Deviant, recien hoy veo esta wiki ya que queria crear una de la misma, yo no soy de editar siempre , (como en caso de Naruto wiki , ya hay muchos usuarios y estan todas editadas) entonces no lo editaba , pero en este caso no hay nada y apenas se creo un personaje , ya que en la segunta temporada hay nuevos personajes y demas . Voy a estar al dia con esta wiki . Belu Namikaze (muro) 01:03 2 jul 2014 (UTC)Belu Namikaze ::Hola Belu Nanikaze, veo que ya te has puesto a editar, recuerda que según los requisitos para poder adoptar se requiere contribuir en la wikia durante al menos una semana continuada, es decir que se requiere cierta constancia, y mantener el contacto con los nuevos usuarios que han estado llegando, contacta con todos los nuevos y pregúntales si están de acuerdo con tu adopción. Escríbele un mensaje a Nataharu ya que es el fundador, se conectó a Wikia el 30 de junio y te puede nombrar administrador si está de acuerdo, si no contesta yo me ocuparía. Reviso en una semana. Muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:02 2 jul 2014 (UTC) :::Hola de nuevo, el fundador te contestó afirmativamente, por lo que si quiere ya te puede nombrar administradora y en cualquier caso la wikia ya no está disponible para adoptar ya que el fundador está recientemente activo. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:34 8 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Resistance (Español) :Hola Luisfernandolopez2000, recuerda que para poder adoptar hay que mantener la actividad durante una semana seguida y contactar con los usuarios en el caso de que aparezcan. Reviso dentro de una semana. Muchos ánimos con la wikia, un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:07 2 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo, ya tienes concedida la adopción. Muchos ánimos con la wikia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:47 8 jul 2014 (UTC) ::::Hola, Zeist. Muchisimas gracias por aceptar mi solicitud, no sabes como :) Por cierto, como no hay usuarios activos en la wiki. ¿Qué consejo me darías para atraer usuarios a la wiki? Espero tu respuesta :D Luisfernandolopez2000 00:57 9 jul 2014 (UTC) :::::Respondido en Hilo:73941. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:16 11 jul 2014 (UTC) The Worlds Ends With You Wiki :Hola Brykk, antes de nada escríbele un mensaje a Migueeee pidiéndole que te nombre administrador ya que se conectó a Wikia hoy mismo, está activo en otras wikias y de seguro que le llegará tu mensaje y si quiere te puede nombrar administrador porque es burócrata. Si no te contesta y mantienes tu actividad durante una semana seguida podrás adoptar la wikia. Reviso para entonces. Por favor avísame cuando le hayas contactado. Muchos ánimos y un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:09 3 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Ya me he comunicado con Migueeee, hasta ahora no he recibido respuestas de parte de el, espero recibirlas pronto. Saludos :DBrykk (muro) 23:08 4 jul 2014 (UTC) :::Hola, no te preocupes, has hecho lo correcto, si no responde en unos días más yo me ocupo de darte la adopción. Muchos ánimos y sigue manteniendo la actividad :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:40 9 jul 2014 (UTC) ::::Migueeee no ha contestado desde el 4 de julio cuando le preguntaste y tenías un usuario a favor por lo que ya tienes la administración concedida. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:16 11 jul 2014 (UTC) Batpedia :Hola Emir21, está todo muy bien, como publicaste el foro el día 3, vamos a esperar hasta que se cumpla la semana para que todos los usuarios tengan la oportunidad de dar su voto. Un saludo y buen trabajo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:32 6 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Hecho, mucha suerte y éxitos con Batpedia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:35 10 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Mitos y Leyendas :Hola Yomauricio, tus contribuciones se ven muy constantes durante esta semana, pero hay algo importante que debes corregir para poder adoptar: algunas páginas tienen contenido de Wikipedia, por lo que deberían de incluir la plantilla:Wikipedia para atribuir correctamente al artículo original, por ejemplo este es igual que el principio de este. Avísame cuando lo hayas hecho para revisarlo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:07 7 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Hola, ya incluí la plantilla para indicar la procedencia de cierta información en varios artículos, un saludo. Yomauricio (muro) 02:41 8 jul 2014 (UTC) :::Muy bien, también tienes que atribuir los contenidos que uses de otras wikias, por ejemplo este de este, o este de este. En cuanto lo tengas listo avísa aquí para revisar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:04 8 jul 2014 (UTC) ::::Hola, ya puse las referencias hacia el otro proyecto wikia, espero que no se me haya olvidado algún artículo, saludos. Yomauricio (muro) 04:35 9 jul 2014 (UTC) :::::Hola, el enlace que has puesto aquí tiene que dirigir al artículo original, de la misma manera que se hace con la plantilla:Wikipedia. Te he creado la plantilla:WikiMyL para que te sea más fácil, solo tienes que poner para atribuir correctamente cada artículo. Ya me avisarás, un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:33 9 jul 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hola, disculpa por la tardanza y muchas gracias por la plantilla, me sirvió de mucho, al parecer ahora tiene las referencias como corresponde. Saludos. Yomauricio (muro) 08:39 11 jul 2014 (UTC) :::::::Por nada, ahora sí, ya tienes concedida la adopción. Muchos éxitos con la wikia. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:59 11 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Equestria Girls :Hola Pintwin, tienes que atribuir los contenidos que uses de otras wikias, por ejemplo este de este, o este de este. Mientras tanto puedes contactar con el fundador, que aunque nunca hizo nada en la wikia, se conectó a Wikia hace unos días y te puede nombrar administrador si se lo pides. También deberías contactar con Twilight sparkle and applejack y con Flash Macintosh para ver si están de acuerdo y tienen interés en participar en la construcción de la comunidad. Avísame cuando los hayas contactado y todos los artículos estén correctamente atribuidos. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:26 8 jul 2014 (UTC) Mmm...te refieres a atribuirlos, eso me queda claro, pero ¿cómo?, si usted se fija esta página A Case for the Bass dice exactamente lo mismo que esta A Case for the Bass, pero ese contenido ya se encontraba en otra página (en español) (/Cortos Animados), por lo que consideré innecesario darle "crédito" de alguna forma. Ahora pasemos a otro tema ¿contactar a Twilight Sparkle?, me temo que eso puede ser imposible ya que en otra wiki (en la que es administradora) está muy inactiva (Usuario:Twilight Sparkle). Trataré de contactar a los demás usuarios. User:Pintwin (muro) 16:49 9 jul 2014 (UTC) :Lo correcto según la licencia de Wikia es atribuir el contenido y autores originales que lo publicaron por primera vez en Wikia, (dejando una nota con enlaces al artículo original de manera similar a como hace la plantilla:Wikipedia) para eso lo puedes comprobar mirando el historial de cada página y ver en qué momento se hizo cada contribución. Si te fijas aquí y aquí verás que ambas son de después del 15 de junio, mientras que esta parece que es más antigua. En cuanto a lo de contactar, se trata de que le escribas tu mensaje en su muro para ver si responde. Si luego no te contesta no pasa nada, yo me encargaría de tu adopción, pero al menos se verá que has hecho el intento. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:06 9 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Hecho. Ahora sólo se tiene que poner la plantilla al inicio del artículo para que sepan que es contenido de esa Wiki. Tuve un problema con poner el enlace a la página en La Magia de la Amistad Wiki (de hecho es un problema muy grande, no logré hacerlo). Saludos. User:Pintwin (muro) 22:10 10 jul 2014 (UTC) :::Ya he añadido yo los enlaces a la plantilla, ahora solo hay que poner el título del artículo para que la plantilla lo enlace. Avísame cuando hayas empezado a hacer esto :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:48 10 jul 2014 (UTC) ::::Ya la añadí a todos los artículos donde es necesaria. No se si lo notaste pero ya me comuniqué con los usuarios activos y me respondieron que estaban de acuerdo con que yo fuera administrador (un usuarioa incluso pensó que yo ya era administrador. Saludos. User:Pintwin (muro) 21:11 12 jul 2014 (UTC) :::::Si ya vi los hilos a favor tuyo. Ya eres administrador. Mucha suerte con la comunidad, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:14 13 jul 2014 (UTC) un show mas 2 :Hola de nuevo, mantén la edición constante durante una semana y podrás adoptar. Reviso en una semana. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:41 9 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo, no deberías retirar mensajes del muro sin dar una razón que lo justifique. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:48 14 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Monster Hunter Español :Hola Narwhaler, hay más usuarios activos e incluso un administrador por lo que tienes que hacer una votación en tu blog o en un foro y dar una semana de tiempo como mínimo para que todos los usuarios de la comunidad de Wiki Monster Hunter Español puedan dar su opinión. Puedes ver un ejemplo de cómo lo hizo RayoAtronador en su adopción aquí. Cuando tengas la votación lista presenta un enlace aquí para comprobarla. Mientras mantén la actividad y contacta con los usuarios que veas para informarles de tu interés en ser administrador e invitarles a dejar su voto. Mucha suerte, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:50 9 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Smite 02:06 10 jul 2014 (UTC)}} :Hola Kurai Mun, por favor que Shirokoneko confirme en tu página de discusión, o en un foro, etc, que está a favor de que seas administrador para que conste en algún sitio. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:14 10 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Hola Zeist, acá está el mensaje. 14:43 11 jul 2014 (UTC) :::Adopción de la wikia concedida con Shirokoneko a favor. Mucha suerte con la comunidad. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:04 11 jul 2014 (UTC) Starbound :Hola Maximas14, veo que has contactado con el fundador hace dos días, le damos una semana a que conteste. Mientras tanto mantén la actividad durante la semana. Te recomiendo que leas la página Ayuda:Categoría, ya que estás añadiendo contenido a las páginas de categoría, cuando debería estar en los artículos. Por ejemplo esto debería estar en el artículo Planetas y no en la página Categoría:Planetas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:36 11 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Hilo:73972. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:20 12 jul 2014 (UTC) The Vampire Diaries Wiki Español :Hola Lil-psychopath, ante todo, un buen administrador debería saber poner bien los enlaces, porque se utilizan constantemente en los artículos y demás páginas de las wikias. Por eso te pido, para tu propio aprendizaje, que arregles los enlaces que has puesto en tu comentario, ya que hay dos que no enlazan a la página que quieres porque no has dejado un espacio tras el paréntesis, y eso hace que tome la siguiente palabra como parte del enlace. También tendrías que aprender a ponerlos sin tener que usar la URL, queda más limpio si los incluyes dentro del contexto, por ejemplo si estás hablando de la fundadora, lo puedes poner tal cual lo he puesto, así: la fundadora. Tienes más información en la página Ayuda:Enlaces. (Para poner este enlace solo he tenido que escribir Ayuda:Enlaces porque la página está en esta wikia y no es necesario poner w:c:comunidad:Ayuda:Enlaces. :Con el tema de la adopción, veo que en efecto has trabajado en un artículo, pero para poder adoptar la wikia se requiere editar durante una semana seguida, para demostrar la capacidad de mantener la constancia y el interés del usuario, además de que hay que crear un artículo nuevo como mínimo. Veo que has contactado con el usuario Teomaru en su muro, bien hecho, si te contesta pregúntale si está a favor de que seas administrador. Igualmente tendrías que preguntar esto a todos los usuarios que puedan aparecer durante el proceso de adopción. :La wikia que quieres adoptar necesita arreglar los artículos (como se ha hecho en parte en este ejemplo) ya que muchos son traducciones automáticas y llenas de códigos inútiles que solo hacen que complicar la edición (incluso se pueden ver que los enlaces te llevan a la página en inglés a través del traductor de Google), además de que las traducciones, sobre todo siendo tan literales (y tan malas dicho sea de paso), requieren atribuir al artículo original (ver esta entrada de blog). :Siento lo largo del mensaje pero creo que es necesario para contribuir eficazmente en esta comunidad. Espero que puedas adoptarla. Reviso dentro de una semana, hasta entonces muchos ánimos, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:17 12 jul 2014 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Wiki :Hola Migueeee, le damos a la comunidad una semana de tiempo desde que publicaste el foro para que exprese su opinión. Mucha suerte y reviso para entonces :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:59 12 jul 2014 (UTC) Bob Esponja Wiki jejee de nuevo yop si no es burocrata administrador.la wiki no tiene administradores ni muchos usuarios esta completamente desolada espero recibirla Rikudo.rinnegan 16:25 12 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hola Rikudo.rinnegan, te informo que no tenías que poner dos veces la solicitud ni tampoco solicitar ser burócrata, eso es para cuando tengas un mes de experiencia como administrador. También corregí el enlace, solo tenías que poner bobesponja. Y por favor arregla tu firma para que enlace a tu página de usuario y a tu muro. Actualmente solo tienes tres ediciones en artículos. Para poder adoptar tienes que contribuir activamente en el contenido de la wikia durante una semana y crear un artículo nuevo como mínimo, además de recibir amigablemente a los nuevos usuarios en el caso de que los hubiera. Reviso en una semana, muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:20 12 jul 2014 (UTC) Animanga Wiki 20:45 12 jul 2014 (UTC)}} :Hola BlackQuimera08, veo que estás contactando con los usuarios, bien hecho, le daremos a la comunidad una semana para que exprese su opinión en tu entrada de blog. Mucha suerte, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:41 12 jul 2014 (UTC) Historia Alternativa :Solicitud concedida ya que se ha dejado más de una semana desde que se publicó la votación (desde el 29 de junio). Espero que os sea útil y que os vaya muy bien a toda la comunidad. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:58 13 jul 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who Wiki :Estás en tu casa. Viendo lo bien que está Mass Effect y que has hecho buenas aportaciones durante estos días en Doctor Who Wiki, no hay por qué esperar unas horas, ya tienes concedida la adopción. Un saludo y que tengas también muchos éxitos :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:24 14 jul 2014 (UTC) Katy Perry :Hola Lemon82orange, hace unos días (11 de julio) que fundaste es.festivaleurovision y según los requisitos de adopción no puedes adoptar si has fundado una wikia en los últimos 30 días. Puedes volver a solicitar la adopción avisando aquí mismo a partir del 11 de agosto y cuando estés activo durante varios días. Un saludo y muchos ánimos con tu nuevo proyecto del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:16 15 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Una pregunta: ¿porqué ponéis estos requisitos tan específicos e innecesarios? Ya estoy harto de que por esto no pueda hacer nada. ¿Y qué tiene que ver que haya creado un wiki en el último mes? En fin, hasta el 11 de agosto... Lemon82orange (muro) 11:53 16 jul 2014 (UTC) ::: Hola de nuevo, de hecho los requisitos están expuestos para que se puedan leer antes de hacer la solicitud. Por lo que si no quieres que te declinen tus solicitudes tendrás que asegurarte primero de que cumples sus requisitos, así te evitarás sentirte tan frustrado. Esta norma, tiene que ver con el hecho de dejar un tiempo para que el usuario se concentre en la wikia que ha fundado reciéntemente y evitar que acumule rangos de administrador en muy poco tiempo y no los pueda atender. Igualmente puedes hacer muchas cosas, como usuario tienes muchos sitios para editar y contribuir en la mejora del contenido de las wikias. Te recomiendo que te concentres en los sitios donde ya eres administrador. Si tienes alguna otra duda, no dudes en preguntarme en mi muro para echarte una mano. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:44 16 jul 2014 (UTC) sonic ball z :Hola, la wikia que has puesto sonic-ball-z ha sido cerrada. Seguramente te estás refiriendo a [[w:c:es.sonic-ball-z:User:NARUTO_DE_LA_HOJA|'es.'sonic-ball-z]] en la cual como fudador que eres ya tienes el rango de burócrata y de administrador. No te hace falta esta solicitud. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:21 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Rozen Maiden Wiki La storia della arcana famiglia Català Wiki